Life is Strange: Awakening
by Evan Trails
Summary: One moment changed can have consequences beyond what anyone thought possible. People with powers exist. And with that a whole new paradigm of what the world is now capable of. A SYOC story that will start 3 weeks before the first game and parallel to the events of the game as seen with minor twists to keep it fresh. Rated M for language and content. Send OC through PM please. R&R.


**Prologue: Night Terror**

The rain stung as it came down in sheets, making his clothes cling to his skin. The air was supercharged by the electrical energy crackling within the nearly pitch black clouds above, causing every hair on his body to stand on end. The wind was so strong it felt like he could be lifted into the air and thrown by it. And the cause of it all was looming straight in front of him, a massive tornado coming in off the water. The storm of the century was bearing down on Arcadia Bay, threatening it with complete and utter destruction. The town had seen better days, with it being demolished by the high speed winds of the approaching tornado.

Calvin Davis stood on the main road, looking up in frozen terror as the tornado bared down on the town. With a look around the area, Cal saw that anyone who wasn't already laying dead in the streets were running for their lives, frantically and fruitlessly trying to escape the cyclone that was inevitably going to end it all for them. Cal could tell they weren't going to make it, nobody would make it out of this storm alive.

That pleasant thought was distracted by strong winds that started to pick Cal up off the ground, but he quickly grabs onto a nearby street sign with a death grip so he wouldn't get sucked straight into the tornado. The newspaper vending machine beside him wasn't so lucky as it lifted off the ground and went spinning with the wind. The door of the vending machine opens and the newspapers inside scatter to the winds, with one flying back and smacking him in the face. With a glance, he noticed the date of October 11th, 2013, which was three weeks from now.

Freaking out, Cal let go of the paper and looked back to the tornado, blanching a whole new level of ghostly pale as he saw two red lights scouring over the town To Cal, they almost looked like eyes within the tornado that appeared near the stop.

The red orbs settled on him and for the briefest of moments, he could swear that the tornado was smirking deviously at him. But before he could even think about that, the eyes looked away and a bright golden light started to shine from within the tornado, gathering tightly in the center. Cal could see the light shrinking smaller and smaller until it was gone. The raging storm continued for a moment before a loud, ghastly, angry, and desperate cry could be heard ringing throughout the town from within the storm. A moment later, a thunderous boom shook the town and the tornado is blasted apart, along with everything else in the shockwave.

"Cal? Honey, wake up." Cal's eyes shoot open and he bolts forward to sit straight up in his seat, squinting against the late afternoon sun that went directly in his eyes. After a moment of sleepy confusion, he realized where exactly he was, sitting in the passenger seat of his mother's car outside of the therapist's office. In front of him was a small driveway, that could fit maybe one to two cars, of a ranch house to Arcadia Bay's only resident psychiatrist, Dr. Anthony Coleman. "Another nightmare?" His mother asked in a warm, slightly worried voice.

Cal had a layer of cold sweat on his brow, thinking about that nightmare, if he could even call it that. It was way too vivid and too different from his normal nightmares to be just another bad dream. Whatever it was, it left him with shivers that were out of his control. Taking a deep, steady, and calming breath, Cal nods to reassure his mother before letting out a wide-mouthed yawn, feeling like he hasn't slept at all. Exhaustion was a constant companion for Cal as restful sleep was one thing that had eluded him for several years now. Ever since the incident that started making him go to therapy in the first place.

That thought force Cal to take another calming breath to keep the panic from consuming him. He clinched his left fist hard and wrapped his right hand around it to stop it from shaking. "It's okay, sweetie." His mother says, trying to be reassuring by putting her hand on Cal's shoulder. He flinched away from the unexpected touch and swatted her hand away.

He instantly regreted the action, but it was an inadvertant action that he couldn't control at all. Whenever anyone touched him, he would flail and try to get away, his fight or flight response permanently glued on flight. "S-sorry." He mumbles nearly incoherently, hanging his head in shame. Opening his left hand to see the white scar lines that would only match up when he closed his fist which started to make him shake again in fear.

"What did we talk about? No more being sorry over something you can't control." His mother says, though the look of hurt couldn't completely leave her expression.

"Sor-" Cal had started to say, but stopped halfway before quietly nodding and leaving it at that as they get out of the car.

The sound of screeching tires draws Cal's attention down the street. A white jeep 4x4 was barreling towards them, the car's interior exposed while the bottom was caked in mud. Heavy metal music blaring out of the speakers. Cal saw the driver, a blonde haired man with his hair tied into a wolf tail with a goatee, shirtless, wearing sunglasses, and had a joint hanging from his lips.

As he passed them, he took the smoked joint from his mouth and flicks it out, with it landing right on Cal's car. "You're an asshole!" Cal's mother calls to the guy.

The guy, without even turning towards them, raises his hand giving them the finger before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"Some of the people here...entitled little shits." Cal's mom muttered, before they turned and walked up the driveway.

The house was connected to a large garage that had been converted to the doctor's office, with the entire garage door having been replaced by a wall with a large bay window looking out front and a door off to the right. They enter through the door and into the waiting area inside. Cal was greeted by the large mirror that was just on the opposite wall of the door, and he took a moment to look at himself.

He was a lot shorter than most kids his age, standing just under five and half feet tall at the age of 17. He was scrawny as well which made him an insta-target for bullying no matter where he went. That fact became apparent after moving all the way from Pittsburgh, Pa to Arcadia Bay where he was a regular target for bullying. His dark brown hair was cut in a campus cut, the same haircut he'd had ever since his dad gave him his first haircut. His eyes were brown as well, but the bags under his eyes stood out over his pale skin, a gift from his years of restless sleep that made him look like he could pass out no matter where he was, which has happened from time to time.

He wore a dark blue muscle shirt under a red, floral pattern, button down hawaiian style shirt and a dark gray hoodie over that. He had brown cargo pants held up by a black leather belt, a knee brace on his right knee, and wore black sneakers. He also has a pair of orange noise canceling headphones which were constantly around his neck, the cord leading to the mp3 player in his shirts pocket, and a laptop case strapped around his shoulder to rest on his left hip.

His gaze went to the small, mostly empty waiting room, the only occupant being the receptionist, Ashley Coleman, Dr. Coleman's wife. The room took up half of the garage, the walls they added and replaced were brown wooden paneled and the floor was carpeted with gray and white wool making the room look and feel more comfortable. Six comfortable chairs were set against two of the walls, the receptionists desk took up the back wall leading into the office and a table will some snacks, coffee, and water were set up along the bay window looking outside, A coffee table with several self-help pamphlets sat in the center of the room under a ceiling fan.

Cal checked his watch, an older digital watch with a band of black velco strapped on his left wrist, and saw that they were still fifteen minutes early for his appointment. In order to avoid having a conversation with the receptionist, he put on his headphones making the world around him go quiet before putting on some soothing orchestral music. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, pulling out his laptop while his mother and the receptionist got into a conversation. He started up his laptop and started working on his story.

"When you feel you can't control the world around you, make a world you can control." Dr. Coleman told him when he started writing. It had started as just an exercise to help Cal feel less helpless and more in control of his life, but it turned into a story that Cal couldn't keep out of his head until he wrote it down. So whenever he had free time, it all went into _The Journey of Jerold The Kind._

His mind went fully into the story and didn't emerge until a hand waved just at the edges of his vision and he looked up to see his mother mouthing that it was almost time. Cal pulls his headphones off, letting them hang around his neck so he could hear when the door to the office opened. The door leading into Dr. Coleman's office opens and two people walked out.

If you have never met Anthony Coleman before you would have thought he was a lumberjack or something like that, not a psychiatrist. He is middle aged and built with a lot of muscle, with a bald head that shinned slightly against the lighting of the room and a full bared with some strands of silver in it, his blue eyes were bright with warmth and an intelligence that would leave most people baffled when he would show off. He had on a white maroon polo shirt and tan dress pants, with brown occasional shoes on. Dr. Coleman was the only person in the world, his mother included, that could actually have a conversation with Cal without sending him into panic attacks.

The second person was Joyce Madeson, wearing her Two Whale's uniform, looking mentally and physically exhausted, but still had a warm greeting smile when she spotted Cal. "Hey, how are you doing, darlin'?"

Cal just gave her a half smile and nodded in acknowledgment before saving his work and shutting down his laptop. That brief exchange was more than what most people often got out of Cal, but Joyce had always been very kind to him.

Cal still remembered the first time he met Joyce during the first month of Cal being in Arcadia Bay three years ago. He had been looking at a menu with his headphones on with his music blaring. He didn't know Joyce was talking to him until she put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Unfortunately, that caused Cal to flail at the unexpected touch and knock the pot of coffee Joyce was holding out of her hand. Joyce's daughter, Chloe Price, had thought Cal had did it intentionally and practically jumped down his throat to chew him out, which caused Cal to run out of the diner screaming and crying in terror with Chloe chasing after him after he accidently smacked Chloe in the face when she grabbed him.

His mother had called the Two Whales to explain what happened and why. But after that Joyce made sure Cal always felt safe at the Two Whales, though he still didn't have the courage to actually talk to her.

"Amy! It's been too long." Joyce says towards Cal's mother, and that was all the cue that Cal needed to rush into the office before anyone noticed. The office looked similar to the waiting room, where the walls and floor were concerned, but there were two recliners in the center of the room facing each other with a small coffee table between them and a end table to the side of each chair. To the back end of the room was a large desk made of polished brown wood with a mini-fridge off the the left of it, behind that are filing cabinets that fill up the whole back wall. To the left side of the room was a large bookcase filled with books on psychology and mental disorders, beside that was a door, presumably leading back into the house.

"Go ahead and take a seat, kid." Dr. Coleman says as he reenters the room and closes the door behind him. "Get comfortable while I grab us a drink." Cal nods and walks to the left chair before sitting down, placing his case beside him. As he sat back, Dr. Coleman returned with a can of Coke in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He hands the can to Cal with a mischievous smirk. "Remember, nothing we say leaves this room. So go ahead, just don't tell your mother." Dr. Coleman takes his seat, cracking open the bottle of water and taking a drink.

Cal stared at the can for a long moment before giving Dr. Coleman a small smile. "Thanks." He cracked open the can and took a sip before putting the can on a coaster on the end table next to him.

Dr. Coleman put down his bottle and picked up his file on Calvin. "So, your mother just told me you've been having the nightmares again. A lot more lately than usual."

"Every night since last Friday." Cal confirms meekly. "Then I had another one just outside."

"Is it always the same dream every time, or are they different?" Dr. Coleman says, encouraging Cal to start talking like he always does.

"The ones that come at night are the same ones I've had for years. The one outside was..." Cal shivered at the memory of that monster tornado. "Weird."

Dr. Coleman nods in understanding and he wrote something down on his notes. "Alright, before we get there, why don't we start with the reoccurring nightmares." He said that with an air of caution. "Remember, if this becomes too much, we can stop at anytime. But repetition does help make it seem less frightful."

Cal nodded while taking a deep breath, readying himself for something unpleasant. "C-can I talk with my headphones on again?"

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, Cal." Dr. Coleman says with a reassuring smile. "This is a safe place, no one is here to hurt you or make you do anything you don't want."

Cal nodded then put on his headphones, making the world go quiet again as more soothing music started to play. This was something that Cal thought up, it was a way to tell the doctor what happened in a way that didn't leave him with a full blown panic attack. To him, it was like he was just telling a story of someone else. It didn't work all the time, but if he didn't at least try he knew he was going to have a full blown panic attack. "It starts in my father's hospital room, in the days leading up to his death. The cancer had spread from his lungs to his bones and he was in so much constant pain that he couldn't leave the hospital anymore."

"It was just me and him in his hospital room...on the day he died. He told me what gave him strength to go on was the love of his family, and the urge to see us grow up and grow old, but since he couldn't do that anymore he wanted me to remember that family was all we have in the end and no matter what we should always be there for them. I completely believed him."

"The next thing I know, I'm at home later on that day with just me and my older brother, Riley. When dad got sick, Riley went into a downward spiral, taking drugs, acting out, causing nothing but trouble for our parents and me."

"He blamed me for everything that happened, thinking that I caused dad's cancer. He was on something that really messed him up and...and..."

Cal closed his eyes tight and tried fighting the terror and tears that started welling up as the mental image played out in front of him in his mind. Riley, high beyond reason was screaming that all will be back to normal after Cal died. He grabbed a steak knife out of the kitchen and stabbed it at Cal, who tried to stop it by grabbing the knife by the blade, trying to stop it. It sliced through his hand as Riley pushed it with all his strength into Cal's gut. Darkness started tunneling his vision, his father's words ringing out, the sentiment destroyed by the crazed look in his older brother's eyes as he was trying to kill Cal. The last thing he saw was his mother entering their house before everything went black.

Feeling the bile coming, Cal rushed to the wastebasket and vommited in it. When the worst of it was over, he felt the reassuring hand of Dr. Coleman touch his back. Instantly, Cal whirled around and slugged Dr. Coleman right in the jaw. His hand exploded in pain as he backed away and clutched it to his chest before he tripped and fell against the filing cabnets behind him. It took a few minutes to compose himself before he looked up at Dr. Coleman who was crouched a few feet from him, trying to look non-threatening. "S-sorry." Cal mumbles before hiding his face in his arms.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Cal." Dr. Coleman says softly. "You've been through a hell of a traumatic experience at such a young age." Dr. Coleman went to his mini-fridge and pulled out another bottle of water before returning to Cal and offering it to him. "I wish I could say that that feeling of terror you're experiencing will go away, but I can't. This is something that you're going to have to deal with for the rest of your life. But, with time and care, it will get easier to deal with. I promise you that."

For several minutes, they remained where they were before they got up and returned to their seats. "I hate this." Cal says, his voice shaking in shame.

"I would be shocked if you didn't." Dr. Coleman said with a humorous smirk and chuckle.

"It always gets worse around this time of year." Cal says taking a swig of Coke to get the terrible taste in his mouth before looking back down the his scarred left hand.

"It's the anniversary effect." Dr. Coleman explains. "When the anniversary of a traumatic event occurs it brings up the memories of what happened for you to relive. It will be tough, but you'll pull through it." Dr. Coleman says confidently.

"I understand that, I really do...but...If I understand it, shouldn't it be less...I don't know...bad?" Cal asks pleadingly.

"Understanding is only a part of it." Dr. Coleman says matter-of-factly. "You could read a book all about football, but after reading and understanding it all won't make you the next Tom Brady."

"You and your football analogies." Cal says with a small and quiet chuckle.

Dr. Coleman puts his hands together like a priest knocking on devote catholic's home. "Would you like to take a moment to talk about our lord and savior Tom Brady?" Dr. Coleman laughs heartily at that, leaning back in his chair. "Bet you're a Steeler's fan, being from the city of steel and all."

"Real shocker here, but I've never really gotten into sports." Cal says gesturing down at himself. "Closest I'll get to that is some sort of competitive gaming circuit, but even good at that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, we all have things that we excel at and things we don't do so well with. You're young. You have plenty of time to figure out what all of that is." Dr. Coleman says, picking up his clipboard and pen again. "Speaking of something you're good at. How's your stories going? Anything new to the _The Journey of Jerold The Kind_?"

"Nothing worth showing you, yet." Cal says with a flush of embarrassment. Dr. Coleman has been the sole person to read his stories since he never gave undo criticization for it. "I've got a few things I'm working on, but nothing that's finished."

"Well I can't wait to read them." Dr. Coleman blinked as if he just realized something and put his clipboard and pen down. "Speaking of, I have an early birthday gift for you." As the doctor got up and went to his desk, Cal's hands balled into fists and he began to tremble at the thought of his birthday. When he returned, Dr. Coleman saw the tension in Cal before he sat back down on the chair. "I know you don't like your birthday, kid. And I understand why. Having your father die and your brother attack you like that is something I wish didn't share the same day as your birthday." Dr. Coleman hands Cal a package wrapped in gift paper. "But I want you to have this, to know that despite the darkness you've been through, your birthday is something worth celebrating. To me and the people closest to you."

Cal didn't necessarily agree with the doctor, but took the package and ripped it open regardless, because who doesn't enjoy opening a present? Inside was a hardback book, the front cover was artfully drawn to show a knight in shinning white armor, a sword made of righteous blue flames in his right hand, and a whole kingdom drawn behind him. Cal's eyes widened at the title of the book. " _The Journey of Jerold The Kind_ by Cal Davis." Cal read than looked up to Dr. Coleman, his eyes wide with stunned surprise.

"I found a place online that makes custom hardback books. So I took the stories you shared with me and had them make them into this book." Dr. Coleman reached below his chair and pulled out a second copy before handing it and a pen to Cal. "I believe that one day you will become a great author and I wanted to have the first books you wrote in physical form so I can treasure them always. Would you do me the honor of giving me your first autograph?"

Cal's eyes watered up at the sincerity and respect that Dr. Coleman was giving him. This was why Dr. Coleman was his favorite person. He always sees the potential in people and wanted them to reach it. He was the only one that truly believed Cal could reach his dreams and exceed them. With a nod, Cal takes the book, opens it to the first page, and wrote. "To Dr. Anthony Coleman. The greatest person on Earth. Cal Davis."

Handing back Dr. Coleman's copy, Cal holds his copy close to his chest, fearing that if he let go of it, it would disappear forever. "Thank you." Cal says with choked back tears of gratitude.

"You are most welcome." Dr. Coleman says with a warm smile before putting his copy on the end table beside him. "How are you feeling now?"

Cal did a quick inventory and realized that the terror and panic were mostly gone. "Better." Cal says, letting the book rest on his lap, but not taking his hands off of it.

"Now, are you up to telling me about this other nightmare you had?" Dr. Coleman says picking up his clipboard and pen again.

"That one is more confusing than it is terrifying." Cal says honestly. "And the fact that it terrifies me is confusing."

"Weird, but start from the beginning. You can put your headphones on again if you think it'll help." Dr. Coleman offers, trying to make Cal feel safe again.

Feeling as if he didn't need the headphones, Cal told Dr. Coleman about the dream he had in the car. Despite not really understanding why the dream scared him so much, talking about it left him with the same dread he felt right after having the dream, which only confused him even more.

Dr. Coleman listened carefully, making notes on his clipboard as Cal spoke and when he was done Dr. Coleman crossed his leg over his knee, studying Cal carefully. "What an odd dream."

"What do you think it means?" Cal asks, wanting an answer.

"It could mean any number of things really. The storm and tornado could be your subconscious mind giving form to your fear and it's acting out what you've been going through for the last eight years. But honestly, Cal, I believe it is something very different and benign."

"Like what?" Cal asks, desperately wanting an answer.

"That it was just a normal everyday nightmare." Dr. Coleman says with a smile. "For years, the only dream you remember is your past. We all can't dream of the same thing forever. I wouldn't put too much stock in looking for meaning in it unless you really want to."

That felt..wrong to Cal. That nightmare felt more real than any dream he had ever had, including his consistent nightmare. Cal looked to the ground for a moment before sighing and shaking his head and feeling silly for being afraid. "I may have a over active imagination."

"That may be, but you employ it well enough." Dr. Coleman says giving his signed copy of the book a couple pats to prove the point. "So tell me what else has been going on? How's school going?"

Cal groaned heavily at that. "Terrible. Everyone makes fun of me and bullies me."

"With a punch like yours I'm surprised you haven't decked anyone." Dr. Coleman says rubbing his jaw from Cal's earlier punch.

"Sorry about that." Cal mumbles again, hating that he even hit one of his favorite people.

Dr. Coleman laughed heartily at that. "I've been in a few fights in my day, it's nothing to worry about...Unless you're going around punching everyone that makes fun of you."

"Not...everyone." Cal says quietly.

That perked Dr. Coleman's attention. "Something happen?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cal starts to explain. "This rich kid pushed me when I accidently bumped into him. I had another episode and the next thing I know the head of security had me pinned to the floor and Nathan had a bloody nose."

"Nathan...Prescott? You slugged Nathan Prescott?" Dr. Coleman asks increduously.

"Y-yes." Cal confirms almost inaudibly.

That made Dr. Coleman try to hide a smile. "The Prescott's are one family that you don't want to mess with..." Then he leans forward and mouths "good job" and giving Cal a conspiritorial thumbs up.

Cal rolls his eyes at that. "Yeah, he tried to get me kicked out of Blackwell for that."

"You'd think someone that was on the football team would be a bit tougher than to cry to the principal." Dr. Coleman says with disdain before shaking his head. "Forget I said that, the way Sean talks to that boy...I can understand the issues he has."

Cal didn't know anything about that, but before he could say anything else, Ashley opens the door and pokes her head in. "Sorry to interupt, but...Tony, you should go outside before the cops come."

That made both Cal and Dr. Coleman look at each other in confusion before they stand up and follow Ashley outside. Amy and Joyce were outside looking at Amy's car, seeing the car scratched to hell. On the sidewalk was another kid, laying face down and sprawled out in front of the white jeep from before. But beside Amy's car, Nathan Prescott fidgited as he tried to get away from the guy holding him down by sitting on him. It was the same person who was driving the jeep earlier that gave his mom the finger.

The guy was tall, slim, and well muscled and he looked only a few years older than Calvin. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off a well toned body with the tribal tattoos on his left arm from his shoulder to his elbow and the grim reaper on his right shoulder. His eyes were glazed, drooped, and bloodshot under his horn rimmed glasses. If his appearance wasn't indication how baked he was, the smell of pot was everywhere.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Nathan shouts, struggling under the guy's hold. "Don't you know who I am?"

The guy looks down at Nathan and laughs before flicking him behind the ear. "Roadkill if you don't shut the fuck up. Seriously, Prescott, you have some nerve, kid."

"John?" Dr. Coleman exclaims in bewilderment."John Kramer? What the hell, man?"

John looks up and throws his arms wide with a joyous look on his face. "TONY! How's it goin, kid?" Then as if he just remembered that he was sitting on top of Nathan Prescott he laughs nervously. "Sorry for the scene, but I'm pretty sure we're going to jail here soon."

"Why?" Dr. Coleman asks, his outrage becoming more and more apparent.

"Hey, don't look at me. This little shit was keying this lady's car. I ain't gonna let that shit slide." John explains before flicking Nathan behind the ear again. "Never. Right, kid?"

"Stop doing that!" Nathan shouts in anger.

John only laughed more and flicked him again. "I'd say make me, but we both saw how that turned out. Do you need a refresher?"

A small trickle of righteousness filled Cal over Nathan's dilema. Nathan had always been an instigator for Cal's bullying. He wished he could feel bad for him, but all Cal really wanted right then was for fire ants to show up and start biting the shit out of Nathan.

"Ouch! Seriously get off me! Something is biting me!" Nathan suddenly screams out.

"What the fuck?" John asks in a subdued tone as he got off Nathan and looked down. Hundreds of little ants were crawling all over Nathan, but they weren't...normal. They were blue...and glowing.

When Cal realized what was happening, just as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared, leaving Nathan screaming on the ground, covered in bites. That made Cal's jaw drop. It was like he had summoned them and made them attack Nathan.

John, who had been looking at Nathan with a blazed blank expression, was looking right at Cal. His eyes were different though, he looked stern, cold, calculating, and Cal suspected that John knew, before he even knew what happened.

If that didnt shake Cal, the next moment definitely did. For just a moment, Cal could've sworn John's eyes went from bloodshot, to glowing red. Not just his irises, but the entirety of his eyes before going back to normal. Immediately, Cal was back in the storm, the tornado's red eyes looking at him, exactly where John's eyes were. A moment later, Cal was back in front of Dr. Coleman's house, but any strength he had was gone and the world was tunneling around him. The last thing he heard was the sound of approaching police sirens before darkness took hold.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this. A few months ago my laptop crapped out on me and I had to save up to get another one. But I haven't stopped thinking about this story and have come up with a outline that'll fit no matter what characters you guys send in.**

 **I did get a lot of character submissions before and I've accepted a few of them. Though, understandably, when I message them I don't get a response. So I'll give it a while, but if I don't hear back from them then their spot will be forfeit, which means I'll need more characters.**

 **You can find the updated Character Sheet in my profile or below. I know it's long, but it's so I can fully understand your characters so I can write them better, so please bear with me.**

 **Make sure to send character profiles to me in PMs. Any characters posted in the reviews will not be accepted.**

 **Title message as: Awakening SYOC - (Name of character).**

 **Now to give you guys a better understanding of what I'm looking for. This story is going to start 2 weeks before the events of LiS. This story is going to be based off my other story Swan Song. You don't need to read that to get an understanding, but this is going to run parellel to it with events from this story and that mixing up. Though interaction between the characters is going to be minimal if not non-existant. Assume this story is going to be every genre, and make your character accordingly.**

 **Also, I haven't decided yet if I'm going to throw in Before the Storm content, so if you want your character to be part of those events, make sure to add them to the character sheet.**

 **If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to message me and ask. I will answer without spoilers as much as I can.**

* * *

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name:** (Include possible nicknames you'd want them to have as well.)

 **Age:** (17 at the least since mature things will happen in this story.)

 **Sex:**

 **Physical Description:** (Ethnicity, height, weight, body build, eyes, hair, facial features, tattoos, birthmarks, scars, anything descibing your character's physical features.)

 **Clothing Style:** (The clothes and accessories they wear and how they wear them. Can have various styles. Have as many as you want.)

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Availability:** (Pick one from each ["Single" or "In A Relationship with: _Insert name here_ "] and ["Interested to find someone" or "Not interested at all"]. And yes that means they could be in a relationship but looking for other options or single and not looking for anything at all.)

 **Ideal Partner:** (If your character is "Interested to find someone", describe what they look for in a romantic partner. Looks, personality, hobbies and interests, anything you want to mention.)

 **Hometown:** (Can be a Arcadia Bay native or be from anywhere in the US.)

 **Living Arrangements:** (Do they live on campus in the dorms or somewhere in town. Give me a description of what their house/room looks like. Note: Anyone that wishes to have their character be mentioned in Before the Storm content, they have to have a place off compus until their senior year.)

 **Occupation:** (I know most of you will put "Student" here, but your character can be anything you want them to be. So they can also be a teacher at Blackwell, or just someone else in Arcadia Bay that doesn't go to Blackwell that has a regular job. Also they can be a student and have a job too if you wish, just name where they work and what it's like to work there.)

 **Transportation:** (Does your character own a car, motorcycle, bicycle, etc? Or do they walk/take the bus?)

 **Classes:** (Since the majority of you will be putting Student down as the Occupaton, then this will be for the classes and clubs your character has. Subjects like Math, English, Science, Social Studies, and Physical Education are mandatory to say the least, but if you wish to have them to be in Academic, Honors, or AP courses, tell me which one(s) here. Along with that you can choose Elective Courses. Please choose at least two (max 5) of the following:

-Photography

-Media Literacy

-Journalism

-Cultural Antropology

-Astronomy

-Literature

-Statistics

-Life Drawing

-Music

-Mythology

-Theatre

-Economics

(If there is an elective course you can think of that I didn't put here, please feel free to add your own here. We'll decied if we'll keep that class.)

 **Clubs/Extraciricular Activites:** (This is completely optional, but you may picked any club you wish (max 2)

Vortex Club

Football Team

Swimming Team

Cheerleading Squad

Geek Grrls Book Club

Drama Club

Vegan Club

Science Gamer's Group

Anti-Mobbing Support/Discussion Group

Gamer Guyz

Meals on Wheels

School Newspaper "Blackwell Totem"

Bible Study Group

Astronomy Club

Chess Club

(If there is a club you can think of that I didn't put here, again, please feel free to add your own here. As long as it is a school friendly club you can put anything here.)

 **Favorite Hobbies:** (What does your character do on their down time?)

 **Favorite Hangout(s):** (A place or places mentioned in the game or some place new where they are usually seen. It can be a sentimental spot, and/or just their favorite place to be. Let me know why you're character hangs there. Note: If you make up a place, please give me a little description of it. I'm looking to realistically expand what's all in Arcadia Bay, so please, if you can think of something you want to b in Arcadia Bay, put that here as well.)

 **Power(s):** (This can be anything your heart desires, just make the powers connect in some way and description of how they would use their powers. When and how did they discover their power? What would they use them for? (Be realistic and honest. Even Max used her power for her benefit every once in a while. Example: When Max spilled Frank's beans...because fuck you that's why, lol.) What is the strength and limitations of their powers? You can have multiple powers/abilities, just don't go making them completely indestructible and/or immortal. As cool as those abilities are to have, it makes for uninteresting characters which is something I'm trying to avoid at all costs if I can.)

 **Special Skills:** (This is non-power related skills and abilities.)

 **Personality:** (Pick either Strongly Agree, Agree, Slightly Agree, Slightly Disagree, Disagree, Strongly Disagree for the following statements.)

You find it difficult to introduce yourself to other people.

You often get so lost in thought that you ignore or forget your surroundings.

You try to respond to your emails as soon as possible and cannot a messy inbox.

You find it easy to stay relaxed even when there is some pressure.

You do not usually initiate conversations.

You rarely do something just out of curiosity.

You feel superior to other people.

Being organized is more important that being adaptable.

You are usually highly motivated and energetic.

Winning a debate matters less to you than making sure no one gets upset.

You often feel as if you have to justify yourself to other people.

Your home and work environments are quite tidy.

You do not miind being at the center of attention.

You consider yourself more practical tha creative.

People can rarely upset you.

Your travel plans are usually well thought out.

It is often difficult for you to relate to other people's feelings.

Your mood can change very quickly.

In a discussion, truth should be more important than people's sensitivities.

You rarely worry about how your actions affect other people.

Your work style is closer to random energy than to a methodical and organized approach.

You are ofttten envious of others.

An interesting book or video game is often better than a social event.

Being able to develop a plan and stick to it is the most important part of every project.

You rarely get carried away by fantasies and ideas.

You often find yourself lost in thought when you are walking in nature.

If someone does not respond to your email quickly, you start worrying if you said something wrong.

As a parent, you would rather see your child grow up kind than smart.

You do not let other people influence your actions.

When you sleep, your dreams tend to focus on the real world and its events.

It does not take you much time to start getting involved in social activities at your new workplace.

You are more of a natural improviser than a careful planner.

Your emotions control you more than you control them.

You enjoy going to social events that involve dress-up or role-play activities.

You often spend time exploring unrealistic and impractical yet intriguing ideas.

You would rather improvise than spend time coming up with a detailed paln.

You are a relatively reserved and quiet person.

If you had a business, you would find it very difficult to fire loyal but underperforming employees.

You often contemplate the reasons for human existence.

Logic is usually more important than heart when it comes to making important decisions.

Keeping your options open is more important than having a to-do list.

If your friend is sad about something, you are more likely to offer emotional support than suggest ways to deal with problem.

You rarely feel insecure.

You have no difficulties coming up with a personal timetable and sticking to it.

Being right is more important than being cooperative when it comes to teamwork.

You think that everyone's views should be respected regardless of whether they are supported by facts or not.

You feel more energetic after spending time with a group of people.

You frequently misplace your things.

You see yourself as very emotionally stable.

Your mind is always buzzing with unexplored ideas and plans.

You wold not call yourself a dreamer.

You usually find it difficult to relax when talking in front of many people.

Generally speaking, you rely more on your experience than your imagination.

You worry too much about what other people think.

If the room is full, you stay closer to the walls, avoiding the center

You have a tendency to procrastinate until there is not enough time to do everything.

You feel very anxious in stressful situations.

You believe that it is more rewarding to be liked by others than to be powerful.

You have always been interested in unconvential and ambiguous things. For example, in books, art, and/or movies.

You often take initiative in social situations.

You prefer having power over liberty.

Other information: (This is very important, so please be as detailed as you can. What are your character's strengths and weaknesses. How do they deal with emotions such as anger, happiness, sadness, that kind of thing. Things that make them feel those emotions, such as people, things, activities, actions made by others, and things like that. Do they have any personality quirks? Personality/social disorders? Are they addicted to something ie, smoking, drinking, gambling, anything really.)

 **Chemistry with other LiS Characters:** (This is how your character thinks, feels, and/or interacts with the other characters in LiS. Please put it in this format: [Name of character] - [How they interact with said character]. You don't have to do this for every character, nor would I expect you to, however the more characters you put here the better of an idea I have of how to write them interacting with said characters. If you can think of some scenarios that happen with these characters, put that here as well.)

 **History:** (This is your character's biography, their family, significant details and events about your character's life.)

 **Motivations:** (What drives your character on? What do they hope to ultimately achieve with their time at Blackwell, with their lives? What do you want your character's personal story arc to be for this story? And how do you want them to achieve all of it?)

 **Dialogue:** (This is a way for me to get into your character and write them the way you would like them to be written. So write some dialogue involving various situations you think your character might be in and make sure to add in the context of the situation in there so I'm not just guessing about it all. There is no maximum or minimum, but the more you put here, the better it will be for me to get into your character's mindset.)

 **What would you have chosen to do if you were Max at the end of LiS?:**

 **What would you have chosen to do if you were Chloe at the end of BtS?:**

 **Any other bits of information that weren't asked for in this bio:** (This is just in case you want to throw any misc. stuff you'll want for your character, anything I may have forgotten to ask through all of this that you would think could be relevant for me to know about your character.)


End file.
